


We Could Get Together Like Normal People, But Then We Wouldn't Be Avengers

by a_salty_alto



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Fake Dating, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda?, M/M, Pre-Season 3 finale, Temporary Amnesia, dubious medical accuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: It's reasonable that Tony wouldn’t remember it isn't movie night, because he doesn’t remember the last couple of days. He doesn’t remember the last couple of months, not really.





	We Could Get Together Like Normal People, But Then We Wouldn't Be Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vktorkatsuki (ayna222)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayna222/gifts).



> A gift fic for vktorkatsuki (ayna222) for the prompt: "Oh no you have amnesia and are convinced we're dating but we're really just friends even though I totally see you that way and now things are confusing" AU. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This probably isn't how amnesia works I am very sorry.

A sleepy Tony wanders out from his lab and unceremoniously plops himself on the lap of Steve, who’s sitting in the love seat watching the news.

“Hey Tony.”

“Hey babe”

Steve tenses up at the pet name and hopes Tony doesn’t notice.

“Didn’t expect you to be out of the lab so soon.” Steve says casually, wondering how he could disentangle himself from Tony without offending the other.

Tony furrows his brows in confusion.

“Isn’t it movie night? Where are the others?”

“Um, no.” Steve says, shifting awkwardly. “It’s Saturday, movie night was a couple of days ago.”

“Oh.”

Tony casts his eyes downward, and Steve tries to give him a reassuring smile. It's reasonable that Tony wouldn’t remember it isn't movie night, because he doesn’t remember the last couple of days. He doesn’t remember the last couple of _months_ , not really. After getting launched through several empty buildings during an Avengers battle and waking up in the hospital with amnesia, Tony was convinced that he and Steve had been dating for months. The SHIELD doctors had said it would be better for Tony if they didn’t challenge his cognition of reality, and that with time and rest his memories would come back on their own, so Steve was stuck dating Tony.

Not that Steve didn’t _want_ to date Tony, it’s just he’d wanted to do it under more conventional circumstances

“Well then, since we’re both here, why don’t we watch a movie together?” Tony suggests. Steve considers saying no, since Tony is clearly about to fall asleep, but he figures he’d have an easier time getting Tony to bed if he just let Tony fall asleep on top of him and then carried him up to bed.

“Sure.”

Just as Steve predicted, Tony falls asleep within the first half hour of the movie and Steve gently lifts him up and walks them up to Tony’s room. Or _their_ room at the moment.

The morning after the team had brought Tony back from medical, Steve had run into him in the kitchen and Tony had asked if Steve had gone to bed at all last night.

Steve had been about to say that of course he had, when Natasha elbowed him in the stomach and said that Steve had been working on a backlog of paperwork for SHIELD. It was at that point that Steve realized that Tony must have thought they shared a room. Steve had distracted Tony by making him breakfast while Clint, Natasha, and Sam stealthily moved Steve’s stuff into Tony’s room.

Steve gently lays Tony down on the bed, and sits down next to him.

_'Why did it have to be like this?'_ Steve can't help but think bitterly. Steve  _ wants _  a relationship with Tony. It's a little hard to put the feelings into words whenever Natasha asks about it, but Tony actually reminds Steve a little bit of Peggy. They're both sharp-witted and capable of holding their own. They kept him on his toes, and they both like Steve Rogers just as much as Captain America. 

The incident with Peggy and Howard coming to the a future was really what made Steve realize his feelings for Tony. When he had seen Peggy there, actually in front of him, Steve had found himself missing the past viscerally, more than he ever had before. He’d wanted to go back with her, but of course she knew him too well. That evening, Steve had lied awake in his bed thinking about everything that had happened, and had realized that he would never have been happy going back to the past knowing the there were still threats in the future, or leaving without saying goodbye to any of his friends, or knowing that he was changing Peggy’s past and erasing the life she had lived. And none of the others even knew how close he had been to making a huge mistake. 

So, Steve had decided to focus on the here and now, and the here and now had been Tony asking Steve how he was doing and making sure the whole experience hadn’t made Steve feel even more like a man out of time than he usually did. And that meant spending a lot more one on one time with Tony. And then Steve started thinking a lot more about Tony in general.

Now though, any chances of actually starting a relationship with Tony were crushed because the moment Tony got his memories back and realized they weren’t actually together and that Steve had been sharing his bed when he _knew_ they weren’t actually together, Tony wouldn’t even consider going on a date with Steve.

Steve sighs and turns over in the bed, coming directly face to face with Tony sleeping peacefully. Steve tries to get out of bed, but Tony grabs onto his shirt.

“Stay,” he murmurs. 

Steve relents, and lets Tony wrap around him like an octopus.

Steve sighs. ' _This is a mess.'_

* * *

Tony getting his memories back is rather mundane given the usual standards of their lives as Avengers. Clint decides to try a bunch of jokes he’d already used on Tony, and they manage to jog something loose in Tony’s brain and he’s suddenly looking at Steve with a horrified look in his eyes and before Steve can get a word out, Tony’s locked himself in the lab.

After about a week of Tony avoiding him, Steve decides he’s had enough and marches down there armed with takeout from Tony’s favorite Italian place.

“Tony, can I come in?” Steve asks while lightly tapping on the door. There’s a solid thirty seconds of silence before the doors open and Steve walks in on to find Tony engrossed in something on the workbench.

“Hey.” Tony says without looking up.

“Hey.”

There’s another awkward pause as Steve puts down the food.

“I’m sorry,” they both blurt out at the same time.

“Wait," Tony asks, turning to face Steve. "What are you sorry for?” 

“Well, for pretending to date you even though I knew we weren’t actually a couple,” Steve stammers. “The doctor said it was best not to contradict you and to take things slow and-”

“I know Steve, Natasha came down and explained the whole thing to me,” Tony explains. “You were just doing what you were supposed to, it’s my fault I put you in that position anyway.”

“It’s not your fault for getting smacked through a building”

“No, but it’s probably my fault I thought we were dating.” Tony’s face flushes red a little bit as he turns back towards the table.

Steve stares at the back of Tony’s chair in stunned silence processing what Tony just said.

“Tony,” Steve asks carefully, “do you want to date me?”

Tony hunches over in his chair a little more and nods.

“Well. Good. Because I wanted to date you too.” Steve replies. “In fact, let’s go get dessert now, just the two of us. We can take my bike.”

Tony perks up and turns around.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

They stare at each other for what feels like ages, both probably processing ten thousand thoughts at once.

“Okay.” Tony says finally. 

Steve smiles and lifts Tony out of his chair for a hug. Tony’s smiling too, and they leave the lab hand in hand.


End file.
